


borrow a kiss

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: robert, aaron and kissing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for iwillsendapostcard as part of the robron winter exchange. i hope you like this <3

Kissing Robert is always intoxicating.

Aaron remembers the first kiss, the second kiss, and every kiss after. He knows the noises Robert makes when Aaron presses in, lips soft. He knows whether Robert’s eyes will close or not by the look in Robert’s eyes. He knows exactly how to get Robert to cross that line from kiss to _more._

Sometimes Aaron just wants to kiss;

It’s hard to find time to themselves, real time when there’s no threat of someone walking through the door. Convincing Robert to take five and hang out in their bedroom, the only real private space in the house, isn’t difficult, but they both work, both have families that require attention, and there’s always Liv. Though it just makes those moments they can steal all the more important.

It’s usually early morning or late night when they wrangle enough privacy to make it worthwhile. More often than not their kissing will progress into sex, and Aaron _loves_ sex with Robert, but the kissing is more intimate, more personal.

Robert throws himself into everything he does (sometimes when Aaron wishes he wouldn’t) and kissing is no different. Aaron wonders how they could ever have fooled anyone during the affair; Robert wears his love for Aaron on his sleeve, on his face, _everywhere_. It’s like a beacon, shining bright and unyielding, and Aaron tries desperately to remember that whenever he has doubts, whenever he thinks maybe, just maybe, Robert could ever do to him what he did to —

— Aaron loves Robert. Sometimes he thinks his heart will crush under the weight of it. Other times, he can’t imagine never feeling the all-encompassing adoration he has for Robert.

When they kiss, it’s like they’re both throwing themselves into it, proving to themselves, to each other, that they’re in this for the long haul.

Before they sleep, curled up together, or early in the morning when they’re still half asleep are the best times.

Robert’s always pliant, always responsive in the best ways. Aaron takes the initiative here, in their own space, because he’s always confident when it’s just him and Robert. He’ll press Robert into the mattress, hover above him and watch Robert’s lips curve into a smile, the way he’ll soften, eyes and face, and wait. He’s rarely impatient here, unless it’s during sex and he just _wants, wants, wants_ but the kissing is always slow.

The first press of lips, the first touch of his mouth to Robert’s, always yields a full body shudder, the kind that reminds Aaron that he’ll never tire of this, that this can never not be _good_. Robert’s nose crushes against his cheek, and his hands touch the back of Aaron’s neck or his head. Long, practiced fingers will tease the strands of his hair, the muscles of his neck. The touch is grounding and thrilling, the promise of something else, if they want it.

Deepening the kiss, Aaron brushes a hand against Robert’s chest, always bare, or against his cheek. He kisses Robert there sometimes, a quick brush, or for a parting of a few hours. It’s a _soon, I promise_ kind of kiss. Robert will shift on the sheets then, pushing up to ask for more, lips wet and soft. Aaron gives; teases Robert with his mouth, tongue, teeth. It’s never rough, not even for sex, but the gentle affection he keeps for these moments.

He’s not good at _I love you_ or _you mean everything to me_ but he kisses Robert with those instead. He tells Robert how much he cares with a soft attentive brush of his lips. He tells Robert that he wants him with a bruising and messy kiss. He tells Robert that he’s sorry with a quick peck, a hand to the back of his head.

Here, in their bed, he doesn’t need to tell Robert those things; Robert knows, draws Aaron in with his hands, his body, his mouth. The kiss deepens, Aaron’s tongue sweeping into Robert’s mouth, lips slick and red. He’ll kiss and kiss, chest aching with lack of breath, but it’s always worth it. The noises Robert makes, the way his hands will slacken and drop to Aaron’s shoulders as the kiss progresses.

Aaron tries not to focus on the sounds coming from his own throat, the tightness of his fingers on Robert’s face, the nails he sometimes digs into Robert’s collarbone. The kisses are intense, an intimate sharing of emotion that Aaron wishes could go on forever. Lips slack, his throat working soundlessly as he presses a forehead to Robert’s, the kiss winds down until their mouths are just moving against each other, a sharing of breath more than a passionate embrace.

Aaron will be hard, will feel Robert’s arousal against his stomach or leg, but it won’t mean anything. It rarely becomes something more in those moments, content as they are to just lazily kiss until they fall asleep, or until the blare of the alarm rouses them into life.

There are days that Robert initiates things. He draws Aaron’s body closer, tilts his face and kisses Aaron breathless. It’s Aaron that feels the brush of Robert’s tongue against his own, will arc into Robert’s touch as Robert teases Aaron’s bottom lip with his teeth, will moan at the feel of Robert’s lips bruising his own.

It doesn’t matter, who starts things, who lets the kiss deepen. It doesn’t matter that Aaron’s mouth feels numb. It doesn’t matter that Robert sometimes shifts his kisses to Aaron’s neck, collarbone.

It doesn’t matter that sometimes they fall asleep like that, faces close, the feel of Robert’s lips on his skin.

Aaron remembers every kiss, but he hopes that one day he won’t. One day he’ll stop counting, stop expecting every kiss to be his last. It’s easy to imagine; when Robert’s eyes hold that much love, when Robert’s pliant and willing under his hands, when Robert brushes his own _I love you, I_ _’ll see you later_ kiss to Aaron’s forehead.

Kisses, for Aaron, for _Robert_ , are more intimate and important than sex ever could be. Aaron knows every inch of Robert’s body, knows his moods and wants, appreciates his fears.

When they kiss, Robert can’t lie or hide how he feels. When they kiss, Aaron tells Robert something he can’t or won’t say aloud. When they kiss, it feels like this could be _forever_.


End file.
